secondary_driving_universefandomcom-20200214-history
External Driving
This article is currently having major changes! External Driving (Universe) is a driving game founded by DrivingGuy4402 and created by Joshua World Productions. It was based off of the UDU (Ultimate Driving Universe). Throughout March to July 2016, lots of people left from the EDU to the NADU (North American Driving Universe) because of the heavy criticism they had with EDU due to the Newburg controversy which people say it is a ripoff of Newark and he ended up kicking them off because of the criticism. =About= =Timeline= Early Era This era lasted from August 2014 to June 2015. This era is the beginning of EDU's stages before it got its current name. August 2014 DrivingGuy4402 thought of this driving universe. The driving universe was suppose to be called "Addicted Driving Universe", but he changed the name to "Secondary Driving Universe" which started it all. He was going to start with 12 driving games, but he started to begin 13, then he decided more games. The universe also started at Tennessee. February 2015 DrivingGuy4402 started making SD II as a driving simulator set on an island. Spring 2015 Secondary Driving Universe was renamed to Super Driving Universe. New Era June 2015 *DrivingGuy4402 renamed Super Driving to External Driving. This caused SD II to be renamed to ED II. *Around mid June, it was decided that the hub will be cancelled. It is known that he will still create the universe. July 2015 *Nashville is revamped. *Monovia is planned. *The Islands to Monovia are planned. *The Neighborhood Road System is planned. August 2015 *The EDU group is created. *Aspiringshortlot Joined the EDU Group *A few people got invited to build EDU Group games September 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator quits ROBLOX leaving South Dakota incomplete. It is unknown if he will still work on his games. He has returned, but may not work on his games a lot. November 2015 *AndrewUnionCreator and Imaguy414 leave the EDU team. *DrivingGuy4402 brings back all of Imaguy414's games to continue the projects. *AndrewUnionCreator (who is now HauntedInferno) returns to the EDU team. January 2016 *The Alicota (now Calisota) layout is being planned. *UnknownDOT (Now HauntedInferno) leaves the EDU again due to an argument. *EDU II becomes an Atlantic Island game and part of the EDU. *EDU: Game Testing is created. February 2016 *Alicota is changed to Calisota. *Boeing747guy joins the EDU team. *ED: Game Testing hits 500 visits in less than a month. *Blue Waters, Florida, Dewey County, South Dakota, Canadian County, and Oklahoma are created in ED: Game Testing. March 2016 *CanadianRoadGeek joins the EDU Team. *ED: Game Testing (hub) reaches 1,000 visits. *There are 22 fans in the EDU group as of March 7, 2016. *A glitch happened in the ED: Game Testing hub on March 7, 2016 where some people couldn't teleport to a testing game (which may have been caused by ROBLOX) Endangered Era This era lasted from mid March 2016 to July 28, 2016. The era started when a ripoff argument started which caused the EDU community to be endangered. March 2016 *Boeing747guy (Now Hydrolock) leaves the EDU team *CanadianRoadGeek gets kicked out of the EDU team due to an argument *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team on the same day the argument happened. *Plainoldbread joins the EDU team. *LARIA1111 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek leaves the EDU team once again stealing Newburg and the EDU models because of another arguement. April 2016 *All EDU items and games are copylocked to prevent people from stealing. *dshorter100 joins the EDU team. *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team once again and leaves again. *JaketheGamer144 leaves the EDU team due to another argument. *Newburg gets vandalized by a new group JaketheGamer144 joined. *EDU refuses to take down ED: Newburg. JaketheGamer144 returns to EDU and leaves again for various reasons. Newburg gets fixed on April 10, 2016 with a few glitches. Newburg gets vandalized again by a driving universe team. This time, it gets changed to Noobburg & the message says TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO. The Newburg title gets fixed a few minutes later. May 2016 *Hydrolock starts an arguement in the EDU group wall. *LARIA1111 leaves the EDU team because of the fight. *Anti-EDU protesters create vandalism on the External Driving due to a huge argument. *Newburg, Calisota is no longer an EDU game. *ED: Lebanon, Tennessee begins to be worked on, but is left alone later on. June 2016 *Anti-EDU protesters creates more dislikes in EDU games. *Vandalism happened in the EDU wiki again. *LARIA1111 makes an offical return to EDU. *EDU: Tuckers Crossroads, Tennessee is being worked on. July 2016 *ED: Game Testing hub gets a new thumbnail. *LARIA1111 retires from EDU after a short time of returning. *4th of July update occurs in the ED: Game Testing hub. *The wiki got vandalized again by two people but thanks to wiki user Dragon Rainbow who helped revert the pages. *2,000 visits in the EDU hub. *6 testing games are added. *nascarguy2444 joins the EDU team. *FloridaRoadgeek joins the EDU team. *HauntedInferno (formerly UnknownDOT) returns to the EDU team. *The External Driving forums are created. *CanadianRoadgeek returns to the EDU team. *BuckeyeTornado01 joins the EDU team. *JaketheGamer144 returns to the EDU team. *LARIA1111 returns to EDU and becomes the first EDU moderator. *HauntedInferno leaves EDU due to quitting ROBLOX. He then returns the day after. *BuckeyeTornado01 leaves the EDU. *Tuckers Crossroads is vandalized and glitched due to drama and hatred. *EDU stopped operations on July 28 starting the Unoperated Era. Unoperated Era The unoperated era lasted from July 28, 2016 to March 12, 2017. This 8 month long era completely made the EDU community inactive. This caused all of the EDU games to be cancelled. This is the only era to never feature any events. External Beginning Era This is the current era of External Driving. The era started on March 12, 2017. It is also called the Returning Era. March 2017 *EDU officially returns to operation on March 12 after eight months of no operations on EDU.